The Cross Species Outbreak
by Weekyle19
Summary: My future story on my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Story were it takes part in season 3 after the Triceraton invasion were there is a Cross Species virus and nearly infect the entire city and Hamato Kyle has to find an antidote and do it by himself.
1. Prolouge

A man named Curt Conners then saw Hamato Kyle near his cell.

"Kyle?, what are you doing here?" Asked Conners.

"I'm here to get you out of this asylem." Replied Kyle.

"But you put me here, and for a good reason." Said Conners as he was confused.

"I know it's crazy, but time's running out, Conners." Said Kyle.

"Something bad has happened, something really bad." Said Kyle.


	2. Breaking Into Oscorp

Kyle was then looking around Oscorp.

"Hey there." Said a woman named Gwen Stacy then walked up to her.

"Hey." Said Kyle.

They began walking.

"Thanks for me coming with me, you're the best." Said Gwen.

"We're gonna have to be careful, I'm not suppose to be here after hours." Said Gwen.

"I hope it's better then the last time, and after the Triceraton invasion." Said Kyle.

Gwen laughed.

"I hope so." Said Gwen.

"Anyway, stuff has been happening after hours, stuff Doctor Smythe's been trying to get rid of." Said Gwen.

"He's not a bad guy, you know, he wants to turn the company around." Said Gwen.

Kyle then laughed.

"Yeah, that's what the video said." Said Kyle.

"So, what's been happening at Oscorp lately." Said Kyle.

"I think their continuing Connor's work on Cross Species genetics." Said Gwen.

"What, you mean like more Lizards?" Asked Kyle.

"Making more everything." Replied Gwen.

They soon got inside a lab with robots.

"Well don't get me wrong, Smyth is not a bad guy, he just wants to help." Said Gwen.

"Yeah right." Said Kyle.

She then pretended to scoffed.

They soon saw a giant robot when entering a lab.

"Whoa, hard to believe you actually work here." Said Kyle as Gwen giggled and held her mouth.

They soon walked along the hall and heard some kind of moaning.

They saw some kind of mutant rhino.

"Whoa, what is that?" Asked Kyle.

"Oh my god, this could be proof that their continuing Connor's work." Replied Gwen.

The rhino then saw them and ran.

However a force field stops him.

"I thought he couldn't move like that." Said One guard.

"I thought we gave all we had." Said the second guard.

A man named Alistair Smythe then ran out of the room to see what the commotion was.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Smyth.

He then saw Gwen and Kyle.

"Gwen?, are you all right?" Asked Smythe as he picked up Gwen.

"Yeah, thanks Doctor Smythe." Replied Gwen.

"Hey!, you kids are in big trouble, what are you doing here?" Asked one of the guards.

"It's okay, it's okay, their with me." Replied Smythe.

"What ARE you doing here Gwen, you know your not supposed to be here after hours?" Asked Smythe.

He then looks at Kyle.

"Especially with a guest." Said Smythe.

"Dr Smythe I am so so sorry, this is my boyfriend, Hamato Kyle." Replied Gwen.

"Hamato Kyle, I've heard about you." Said Smythe as he shook Kyle's hand.

"And I'm hearing a lot about you tonight." Said Kyle as Smythe begins to looks around Kyle.

"So why are you hear?" Asked Smythe as he looks back at Gwen.

"Oh, I'm totally to blame, Doc." Said Kyle.

"I uh amazed at what you done to Oscorp." Said Kyle.

"When I heard about the changes you were making, you know nanobots." Said Kyle.

"I wanted to see them for myself." Said Kyle as Smythe puts his arms behind his back.

"You were one of Conner's students, right." Said Smythe.

"Funny finding you here now, as I waste my time trying to dispose of these Cross-Species." Said Smythe as he looks at the Rhino.

"So this is a Cross-Species?" Asked Gwen.

"You promised me that all of Conner's work was over!" Yelled Gwen.

"How many more do we keep here?" Asked Gwen.

"I told you the truth, Gwen, the experiments have stopped, just not as early as I'd hoped." Replied Smythe.

"No more humans turning into animals like Connor's did." Said Smythe.

"But what you see here is what happens when an animal gets a nice dose of human DNA." Said Smythe.

"Here follow me, I trust you'll keep everything you see in the strictest confidence." Said Smythe as he began to walk.

The door from the left side then opened.

Soon they saw a lab with guards everywhere and saw a some kind of jungle field in the centre.

They soon saw some kind of rat.

"Another one of those Cross-Species?" Asked Kyle as he pointed to the rat.

"This is crazy, the Lizard nearly destroyed the city." Said Gwen.

"What rational mind would continue to create those things?" Asked Gwen.

Smythe then put his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Changing the ethics of a large corporation takes time." Replied Smythe.

"Some scientists argued that these pathetic creatures have some benefit, but they lost that argument." Said Smythe.

"As of tonight these Cross-Species disappear." Said Smythe.

"We're shipping them to out BioLab for safe disposal." Said Smythe.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Said Smythe.

"Uh, has this thing eaten today?" Asked Kyle.

"It always looks like that." Replied Smythe.

"They went farther with Connor's work than we realized." Said Smythe.

"The species in this room are incredibly dangerous and highly contagious." Said Smythe.

"Hence the continent units." Said Smythe.

The rat then ran off.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Asked Kyle.

"Come on out, little fella." Said Kyle as he banged on the glass.

"That 'little fella' is a walking disease." Replied Smythe.

"Any direct contact with it leads to infection, infection leads to death, or becoming a Cross-Species yourself." Said Smythe.

"I want to keep you human boy, let's keep moving." Said Smythe.

"Is there a cure?" Asked Kyle.

"Well for these things no, they were never human to begin with, they were born on a petri dish." Replied Smythe.

"For the poor human it infects, unfortunately not." Said Smythe.

"Attempts to develop an antidote have been unsuccessful." Said Smythe.

"I don't want to seem cruel, but you have to understand, that thing Is pure vermin." Said Smythe.

"Creatures like this brought Europe to it's knee with the plague." Said Smythe as they saw some kind of bed in there.

They soon walked around and saw the rat standing on the bed.

The rat then growls and tries to jump at Kyle but was stopped by the glass.

It then howled.

"Whoa, I don't think he likes me." Said Kyle.

"That's strange, it only reacts like that when it's around other, uh, I mean." Said Gwen.

"Other handsome guys like me? I'm used to it." Said Kyle as Gwen secretly rolled her eyes.

"Unlike robots, biological creatures are unpredictable." Said Smythe as they went down on lift.

"I much prefer things I can control." Said Smythe.

"Unpredictable, huh?" Asked Kyle to himself.

They soon saw a creature in a tank.

"What is THAT, An Iguana, this has to be the strangest office tour I have ever been on." Said Kyle.

"Don't worry boy, our next tour is the Nanobot lab." Said Smythe.

"Once you see it, you won't want to leave." Said Smythe.

A scientist then came over.

"Excuse me Dr Smythe, I need someone with special clearance to help me take this down to the B Section." Said the scientist.

Smythe then groaned.

"I don't have time for this, Gwen, maybe it's a good thing your here." Said Smythe.

"You can deal with some of this bureaucratic nonsense, a punishment for trespassing." Said Smythe.

"Go with him and catch up with us when you're done." Said Smythe.

"Doctor, I think I'll escort her, you know, make sure she doesn't get eaten." Said Kyle.

"I understand, the beast is as enthralled by beauty as man is, meet me in the lab when your done." Said Smythe.

"And don't wonder off, that's an order, Miss Stacy." Said Smythe as he walked away.

"Sure Dr Smythe, come on Kyle." Said Gwen.

"Great meeting you doctor." Said Kyle as he looked closer to see some kind of scorpion.

"Likewise boy." Said Smythe.

"Is that, you gotta be kidding me, that's taking things a little to far, isn't it?" Asked Kyle to Gwen.

"It's a terrible legacy, but Dr Smythe said we're putting in the past, I believe him." Replied Gwen.

The Scorpion then begins to move around and taps on the glass.

"What the what?" Asked Kyle.

"What did you do to it?" Asked the scientist.

"I didn't do anything." Replied Kyle.

"Kyle, it think it senses your blood, it knows." Said Gwen as she whispered the last part.

The scorpion then begins breaking glass.

"It's clearly reacting to something, I've never, oh my god, it breaking the glass!" Yelled the scientist.

"It's breaking out!" Yelled another scientist.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have brought you here." Said Gwen.

"But I can help!" Yelled Kyle as the glass is starting to crack.

"Dr Smythe, something wrong, the specimen in unit 4 is breaking out!" Yelled Gwen.

"They're all breaking out, get him out of here, everyone evacuate now!" Yelled Smythe.

"Let us help!" Yelled Gwen.

"I'll sign a wavier later, I can help." Said Kyle.

"It's too late for that, everyone get out of here, I'm activating my security robots." Said Smythe.

The scientist then pushed Kyle.

"Sorry kid, you've gotta clear the area." Said the scientist.

"I'm not leaving you." Said Kyle as Gwen ran towards him.

"Dr Connors started this and I want to finish it on my terms, you can't help." Said Gwen as she pushed Kyle onto corridor and a door shut itself.

"But someone else can." Said Kyle to himself.

"Tank 1, oh god no the rat, I've got to put a stop to this!" Yelled Smythe.

"What do we do?" Asked Gwen as the scorpion broke free.

"Emergency shutdown, my robots take control now." Replied Smythe.

"What are you doing, Gwen, No!" Yelled Kyle.

"Kyle, Kyle?" Asked Gwen.

The scorpion then grabbed a scientist.

"No this can't be happening, no, no, no, Gwen look at me, Gwen!" Yelled Kyle.

The rat then came by and grabbed Gwen.

"Help me!" Yelled Gwen against the glass.

"NO!" Yelled Kyle.

"How do you open this thing?" Asked Kyle.

The rat then bit Gwen.

"No, no!" Yelled Kyle.

It then pulled Gwen away.

Kyle then looks around before looking at his wrist and tuned on his watch.

He then transformed into Spanner.

He then saw the Scorpion attacking Smythe.

He then saw Gwen hanging on to the bar on too.

"GWEN!" Yelled Kyle.

He then saw rat coming

"Help me!" Yelled Gwen.

He then jumped and Grabbed Gwen.

They soon went into another room.

"Gwen are you okay?" Asked Kyle while they ran.

"I'll, I'll be fine thanks, get me to the quarantine are." Replied Gwen.

"I can help you save the other scientists in there." Said Gwen.

"Those robots look like they want to eat me for lunch." Said Kyle as he looks in the other room to see the Cross Species and robots attacking.

"They've been programmed to defend us against Cross-Species, which I guess that means kinda you, so yeah, watch out Kyle." Said Gwen.

They soon went through a door and saw more scientists getting dragged off by the Cross-Species.

"Oh my god, did you see that?!" Asked/Yelled Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll get you out of here." Replied Kyle.

"Maybe you can use the rooster talisman to get across." Said Gwen.

He soon levitated and went to another door.

"What if these thing get out of Oscorp?" Asked Kyle.

"I don't want to think about 'what ifs' right now." Replied Gwen.

They soon went another room with three robots.

"More robots, watch out." Said Gwen.

He then puts her down.

Another robot came into the room.

"Does every robot have to attack me?" Asked Kyle as he made a green laser like rope and threw the robot to the other three.

He soon destroyed them and used the ox talisman for it's super strength and destroyed the robots.

He soon went back and picked up Gwen.

They soon went into a corridor and saw the Cross-Species were getting into a vent.

They tried getting into another room but it didn't open.

"The door's been sealed, we need to find another way in." Said Gwen.

They went into another room but lasers then came out of nowhere.

"Great, Oscorp security systems, the quarantine is on the other side." Said Kyle.

He then put Gwen down.

"Stay here Gwen, I'll come back to get you." Said Kyle.

He then ran off and jumped to a centre where there is no laser.

He then managed to get through the door before it closed.

"Good work Kyle, see if you can open the sealed door on the other side." Said Gwen.

He then went through the vent and found an office were more robots came.

"Cross-Species detected, engaged." Said one of the robots.

He was able to destroy them all with the combination with the speed and strength talismans.

He then ran back to Gwen and picked her up.

"Okay Gwen, I'm getting you to safety." Said Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle." Said Gwen.

They soon got to the quarantine section.

Kyle then laid Gwent to a bed.

"I need to get the others to safety before this really gets out of hand." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, I think we both know that this is already out of hand, Dr Smythe will have some answers, find him." Said Gwen.

"I'll try, but Gwen, I have to ask: what's going to happen to you?" Asked Kyle.

"I don't know, but this isn't going to be good, I'm infected Kyle, we all are." Replied Gwen.

"You remember what happened to Connors, this only leads to one thing." Said Gwen as she remembered what happened the last time.

"But what about the antidote, if it worked before then." Said Kyle.

"Connors was exposed to an earlier strain, you couldn't call it a virus back then." Said Gwen.

"It's evolved, Mutated, there's no antidote to cure this." Said Gwen.

"What if I stop all the Cross-Species?" Asked Kyle.

"There's no question they should be stopped, but even if they are." Replied Gwen.

"There's still a risk the virus will be spread." Said Gwen.

"Gwen, stay calm, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay." Said Kyle.

He then pressed his hand against her face.

"We'll figure it out." Said Kyle.

"I'll find Dr Smythe and the others." Said Kyle.

"Hopefully it's not to late." Said Kyle.

He then begins to leave but was stopped by Gwen.

"Wait Kyle, take the OsPhone on the table." Said Gwen.

"The what?" Asked Kyle as he looks at the table.

"It's the name of the Oscorp phone, it's still a prototype, but at least I'll be able to call you, it's like an upgrade to you Shell Cell." Replied Gwen.

"Okay, I'll get back as soon as I can." Said Kyle,

He then walked over to the table and picked up the OsPhone.


	3. The Talk

"Did Smythe make it?" Asked Connors.

"Yes, I got him and the other scientists to the quarantine, but they're all infected." Replied Kyle.

"And the Cross-Species, where are they?" Asked Connors.

"I tried to stop them, but they escaped." Replied Kyle.

"Well, you caught me, 'The Lizard', why should these creatures be any different?" Asked Connors.

"Ahh, you have no idea." Replied Kyle.


	4. The First Battle

Kyle then jumps off the Oscorp building and his feet made a green line to help him get across other buildings [_A/N: It's the same thing that Anton Zeck used in the 2012 series.] _and begins looking for the Cross-Species.

Gwen then called.

"Kyle?" Asked Gwen.

"Gwen, you okay?" Asked/Replied Kyle.

"I don't know, I have to stay at Oscorp, 'till we find an antidote." Replied Gwen.

"We can't risk spreading the infection to the outside." Said Gwen.

"I know someone who could help." Said Kyle.

"Be careful Kyle, Dr Smythe is programming his robots to capture all the Cross-Species." Said Gwen.

"That may include you." Said Gwen.

Soon something began to rumble.

"Whoa, what is that?" Asked Kyle.

He soon went to Central Park and saw the Iguana.

A woman reporter then came by.

"As you can see, the creature has stopped it's rampage in the centre of the park." Said the reporter as the Iguana screeched.

"Now that we have a good look, we can confirm this is NOT the same reptilian that recently terrorized Manhattan, strangely it's-" Said the reporter but was cut off when the ground started to shake.

A car would have smashed into her had Kyle not pushed her out of the way.

She soon stands up and runs.

"Get to the Helicopter!" Yelled the reporter.

A giant crab like robot then came out the ground.

"Okay Smythe, this is a little bit of overkill." Said Kyle.

"Cross-Species detected, engage." Said the robot.

It then opened it's mouth and roared.

Kyle then saw the Iguana running away.

"Hey, come back, I'm pretty sure it's talking to you, right?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

"This is not good!" Yelled Kyle as he jumped off the ground to avoid getting hit.

He then jumped right on the orange platform and kicked it really hard and did the same on the ones on the right and left.

It then began to open it's back and missiles came out.

He then jumped to one of the small red platforms on one of the sides.

"It's now or never, I gotta hit this guy!" Yelled Kyle as he began punching it.

His brain began to vibrate and he dodged an orange laser. _[A/N: It's the same kind of vibrate April uses in the 2012 series.]_

He then took out one of the red eyes and took out the wires.

He then did the same one the other side.

However blue windmills began to spin really fast.

"Uhh, oops, did I damage your guiding system or was it something you ate?" Asked Kyle.

He then went down and used the pig talisman to melt the windmills.

It then went down.

He then stood on top of it's head.

"Any last words before I put you in the scrap yard?" Asked Kyle as he tapped the robot's head.

Missiles then began to come out.

"And here it comes." Said Kyle as he looks at one of the missiles.

He then opened the robot's mouth with his laser whip.

"Open your mouth and say ahh." Said Kyle.

"Wider." Said Kyle as he widen the robot's mouth.

The missile came closer.

"Nice, _Bon Appetite._" Said Kyle as the missile went right into the robot's mouth.

The robot was then destroyed.


End file.
